Sasusaku: un comienzo diferente
by neko10vamire
Summary: Si sakura fuera una uchiha pero tuviera que ocultar su identidad. Si Sasuke se enterara cómo actuaría,se iría de la aldea dejando a la persona más preciada para el. cual es la habilidad de sakura
1. Capítulo 1: prólogo

**Prólogo**

 _pensamientos_

 **Interior**

 ** _Introducción_**

 ** _Hace doce años un zorro de 9 colas apareció derrepente, sus colas atacaban, aplastaban montañas y causaba maremotos que inpactaban en las costas, los ninjas se alzaron en defensa de su aldea_**

 ** _resistan el ataque y esperen al cuarto hokage_**

 ** _Se está acercando no dejen que llegue a la aldea Un shinobi enfrentó al zorro de nueve colas en un combate mortal, el sacrifico su vida para capturar a la vestía y sellarla en un cuerpo humano, este ninja fue conocido como el ¡cuarto_** ** _hokage!_**

Nos encontramos a finales de otoño en diciembre y el día se sentía cálido pero no bochornoso, perfecto para la temporada, el Inició de la semana marcaba la rutina para los aldeanos de konoha, las madres entregaban el desayuno a sus hijos y los despedían mientras se marchaban a la escuela civil o a la academia ninja, los padres se retiraban a sus puestos de trabajo para otro día de arduo labor y los ninjas ... Bueno los ninjas perseguían a naruto ... Otra vez

-¡ Naruto espera a que te ponga las manos arriba!

-¡Te pásate de la raya esta vez naruto!

-¡Ya ríndanse, les da coraje que ustedes no tengan el valor de hacer lo que yo hago verdad!¡perdedores, mediocres, nunca me atraparan!

Mientras el pelirrubio huía con un balde de pintura, en un salón de la academia sentados en la última fila al lado de la venta se encontraban dos jóvenes esperando a su sensei junto al resto de los alumnos de ultimo año de entrenamiento. Junto a la ventana estaba una hermosa chica de cabello rosado largo hasta principios de las caderas y deslumbrantes ojos jade que se encontraban mirando al exterior con cierta curiosidad, a su lado un guapo joven de facciones afiladas cabello negro con tonos azulados y ojos de un profundo color ónix, se encontraba mirando con indiferencia hacia el pizarrón cuando nota la expresión de su compañera, es la misma que coloca cuando capta las emociones de las auras sin querer ya que estas son más o menos fuertes de pendiendo de las situaciones, sus años de experiencia a su lado le dice que no es nada grave sin embargo el aburrimiento lo impulsa a preguntar.

-¿Sakura?

La ojijade desvía la mirada hacia su compañero leyendo en sus ojos la pregunta no formulada con gran facilidad, no es de sorprender teniendo en cuenta que el chico casi no habla oraciones completas a no ser que sea necesario o le de la gana, además muy frecuente mente utiliza monosílabos para responder, eso es algo que no a podido cambiar ni aunque le haya echo técnicamente memorizar el diccionario más grande y completo que encontró en la biblioteca.

-No sucede nada sasuke-kun, solo que capte grandes olas de enojo muy cerca de los rostros hokage

-¿Naruto?

Sip, eso parece lo encontre alejándose rápido del lugar está la mar de entretenido mientras 2 ninjas muy enojados lo persiguen, lo más seguro es que a echo otra de las suyas

-Y también es seguro que por eso aún no llega iruka-sensei

-Jijijiji por lo visto se safo de sus perseguidores pero el sensei lo atrapó y está furioso... Oh! Ya están regresando

Y tal como dijo la pelirrosa poco tiempo después llegó el sensei trayendo a naruto amarrado y colgando como saco de papas, al estar en medio del salón tiro a su alumno al suelo y comenzó la reprimenda

-Yo ya estoy harto de esto Naruto, tu fallaste tu examen de graduación la última ves y la ves anterior a esa, mañana tendrás otra oportunidad y estas desperdiciándola de nuevo

-hmp.

Fue lo único que dijo el ojiazul con los ojos serrados y la cabeza en dirección contraria a su reprendedor

-Porque tú fallaste naruto todos tendrán que repasar el jutsu de transformación

Impuso iruka-sensei como castigo a pesar del descontento de su clase. A regañadientes todos formaron una fila y fueron pasando uno a uno según los llamaba su maestro y realizando la técnica que según ellos era pan comido y una pérdida de tiempo

-Bueno llego sakura, ¡hagámoslo!

Nuestra protagonista dijo con determinación y haciendo el sello de manos, una nuve de humo después y frente al maestro se encontraba una réplica exacta de el , con una sonrisa felicito a la joven

-¡Si lo hice! **Soy una buenaza** , sasuke-kun viste eso

-Siguiente, sasuke uchiha

El ojinegro al igual que su compañera se trasformó en su sensei, al escuchar el aprobado regreso a su forma natural y con una pose de indiferencia se retiro, después de él se encontraba naruto y como siempre hizo una de sus payasadas y se transformó en una mujer desnuda provocándole un derrame nasal a su sensei, final mente luego de otra reprimenda las clases pudieron seguir su rumbo hasta la hora de retirada

...

-Sasuke-kun te cambio turno, has tu la cena

El uchiha se quedó viendo a la pelirosa, se veía cansada, nada raro teniendo en cuenta que la obligó a sacar la cabeza de sus libros y pelear con el por lo menos unas 2 horas, todo eso a parte de la rutina de ejercicio diario que son alrededor de una hora y media. No es que sakura fuera una débilucha ella muy bien que era capas de mantener un combate contra el, pero el verdadero problema recaía en su restencia, al tener que actuar como alguien más del promedio, sobre desarrollo sus habilidades intelectuales y descuido las físicas dando como resultado su actual agotamiento

-de acuerdo, ve a bañarte y a curarte esa herida, pero mañana tú tomas mi lugar y haces la cena

De la felicidad la chica saltó sobre el pelinegro abrasándose de su cuello, este alcanzo a reaccionar para mantener el equilibrio y haci evitar caer ambos al suelo

-arigato, sasuke-kun!, eres el mejor

-si, si, sakura ya suéltame, aquí no hay nadie para qué actúas como fangirl

-mooo sasuke-kun no tiene nada de malo que quiera abrasarte, y no por eso estoy en modo fangirl

-sa-ku-ra si no me sueltas y haces lo que te dije no te dejaré comer ningún chocolate por una semana

-nooo, ya voy a bañarme!

La ojijade después de colocar cara de horror al escuchar cual podría ser su castigo, soltó de inmediato al pelinegro y salió corriendo al baño

-chist, actúa como una niña a veces, _aunque se ve alegre, que bueno._

OHAYO como se encuentra, si es un segundo fic pero por eso este lo voy a publicar más adelantó, solo quería darles la idea, espero les guste.

La idea me salió porque quise volver a leer el" rencor de los ojos esmeralda" ( si alguien lo tiene y me lo puede dar me haría muy feliz) 

La imagen de portada es creación mía, tengo intención de ir subiendo mas dependiendo de la Historia pero eso toma tiempo . 

Dato: la habilidad de sakura es ser portadora de los ojos de shingami, un tipo de ojo que solo nace en algunos muy pocos miembros del clan uchiha. Pregunta para ustedes, cuál creen que es el poder que da estos ojos? .

Dato2: esta historia también está publicada en wattap bajo mi autoría de: neko10vampire, si lo voy a subir con imágenes les recomiendo leerla por hay 


	2. Cap 1: amigos o enemigos

Capítulo 1

-sakura!, vamos a llegar tarde a la orientación, ¿se puede saber qué tanto te demoras hay dentro?

-perooo Sasuke-kun, es que no sé dónde colocarme la banda

Nuestra recién graduada kunoichi decía esto mientras abría la puerta del baño total mente arreglada pero con su banda ninja en la mano.

-colócatela en la frente es hay donde se supone que va

-no, no me la puedo colocar hay hasta que yo considere que me e vuelto una verdadera ninja, aparte no me convence como se ve

- _tch porque las mujeres tienen que fijarse en tan pequeños detalles de su apariencia,_ presta aquí y quédate quieta

El joven uchiha ya cansado de esperar le arrebató la banda de la mano, desató el listón rojo del cabello de la pelirosa y lo cambio por la cinta ninja tan rápido como pudo hacerlo sin desarmar su peinado.

-listo, más vale que con eso estés conforme, porque si no, no me importará que hagas o digas te llevaré a rastras a la academia

-ahhhh Sasuke-kun es perfecto, arigato!

Fue lo que dijo la oji jade después de revisarse en el espejo, y como no, vestía un atuendo de dos piezas rojo, una calsa negra ajustada a sus piernas, sandalias ninja de color azul, un porta Kunai en su pierna izquierda, un estuche afirmado a su cadera por atrás y su banda ninja como un sentillo en su cabeza más 2 mechones que se juntaban en la parte trasera de su cráneo

-hmp, ves no era tan difícil, ahora vamos se nos hace tarde

Él pelinegro ya se encontraba en la puerta del departamento colocándose sus sandalias, el vestía una polera de cuello largo y ancho color azul, un short blanco, las piernas vendadas debajo de la rodilla, unos calentadores de brazo de color blanco con franjas azules y su banda ninja en la frente.

-no e preparado los almuerzos

-da igual, los compras en el receso

-vamos a llegar tarde y es nuestro primer día, que van a pensar de nosotros, y que tal si nos sacan del programa...

-sakura deja de ser tan melodramática y empieza a saltar. _como fue que logre entender lo que dijo con lo rápido que hablo? Párese ser que ya me acostumbre. Rayos no tendríamos que ir saltando por los tejados si sakura no hubiera tenido pesadillas toda la noche, es definitivo aún es muy pronto para dejarla ver películas de terror en especial cuando ya oscureció._

 _-Sasuke-kun está molesto, casi no lo deje dormir anoche, no debí de haber visto esa película pero... Ya no soy una niñita de escuela, soy sakura uchiha, kunoichi en entrenamiento_

En la entrada del salón se podía ver a los dos uchiha recuperando la respiración antes de entrar, cuando lo consiguieron pasaron al salón y lo primero que oyen es a naruto alardear

-déjame ponértelo de la siguiente manera, yo me veo genial con esto en la cabeza, como si hubiera sido echa para mí, Dattebayo

- _naruto-kun por fin te pudiste graduar qué alegría_ -piensa hinata viendo de lejos a naruto con ternura

- _veamos donde hay dos asiento libres, mm párese que solo queda los que están al lado de naruto, espero que no se forme una pelea_ \- sakura se encuentra analizando la ubicación de los bancos y escogiendo una para ella y Sasuke

- _sakura, esta sonriéndome, creo que le gusto con esta banda puesta,_ hola sakura, que hay de nuevo...

-haste a un lado dobe

El saludo total mente entusiasmado de naruto fue cortado en seco por Sasuke que había seguido a sakura hasta los asintos que escogió y se sentó con las manos cruzadas, sakura estaba a punto de sentarse también cuando la agarro del brazo ami, una de las fanaticas del joven uchiha pero también la que más mal le caía a la pelirosa.

-quítate frenastesota, yo me sentaré junto a Sasuke-kun

-yo llegué a este asiento antes

-y yo entré al salón de clase antes que tú, todos lo vieron

-si es haci entonces yo debería sentarme junto a Sasuke-kun ya que llegué antes que ustedes 2

Dijo ino para dar su presencia a conocer, y es que podía tener la oportunidad de sentarse junto a su ídolo, agréguenle que siempre le molesto ami y aún sentía amistad por la supuesta haruno. Sin enbargo el problema no termino hay si no que más chicas se empezaron a pelear por el puesto

- _despistadas, como deseo que llegue la hora en que sakura deje de fingir y coloque a todas estas chicas en su lugar, me quitaría un gran peso de encima. Si no se desase de ellas pronto tendré que interferir_

...

-el más prometedor de los estudiantes, Sasuke uchiha, es el?- pregunta asuma sarutobi a su padre.

-si justo el

Sandaime se encontraba mirando a través de su bola de cristal a los estudiantes recién graduados junto a un grupo de jounin

-el único sobreviviente del clan uchiha, la chica que se estaba por sentar a su lado, es sakura haruno ¿no?-acota kurenai yuuhi.

-correcto, ella es la única a la que Sasuke deja acercarse, también es la primera de las kunoichi graduadas gracias a sus notas teóricas

-mmmm naruto uzumaki...-finalmente piensa en voz alta kakashi hatake

...

De regreso en el salón se podía ver cómo un naruto lanzado al suelo por las chicas se empezaba a enfadar y decidido a actuar se encaramó en cuclillas en la mesa frente a Sasuke, hay que mencionar que muy cerca de él

-naruto, deja de ver a si a Sasuke-kun quieres, _por favor, por favor que esto no termine mal y naruto sea un poco listo y se aparte_

 _-sakura, porque todas están obcesionadas con el , Sasuke,Sasuke, que tiene de interesante este tipo._

Mientras el uzumaki pensaba en esto tenía una guerra de miradas con el uchiha, y entre estas ya se podían ver rayitos saliendo. Lo que nadie se esperaba es que la persona sentada detrás de naruto le daría un pequeño golpe con el codo accidentalmente, haciendo que el pelirrubio perdiera el equilibrio y callera sobre el ojinegro, no hubiera sido un gran problema de no ser porque al estar tan cercas sus caras terminaron dándose un beso.

 **-shanaro, esto es humillante, se supone que yo sería el primer beso de Sasuke-kun, ¡naruto va a pagar por esto!.**

- _me la pagaras naruto, voy a triturarte_ -mientras se intenta a quitar el sabor de naruto da la boca estaba pensando en una y mil maneras de masacrarlo, y es que el joven uchiha podía llegar a ser muy vengativo

Todo el salón estaba shokeado mientras los dos jóvenes se agarraban la garganta y tosían intentado sacarse el sabor del otro

-ehh? Peligro- reaccionó derrepente el pelirrubio guirando a ver a sus compañeras.

-naruto...¡estás más que muerto!

-tran...tranquilas fue un accidente

-acabado

Haci fue la sentencia de sakura sobre un pálido y aterrorisado naruto que no veía cómo escapar de esta, y es que era seguro que de esta no salía vivo o por lo menos con algún pequeño moretón.

...

-a partir de hoy todos son ninjas, para llegar a este punto pasaron muchas pruebas difíciles y algunos retos, pero eso no es nada lo que viene será mucho más difícil, ahora son solo genin el primer nivel ninja, todos los genin serán agrupados en equipos de 3 integrantes, cada equipo será encabezado por un jounin, ósea un ninja de élite.

Y como es que habíamos llegado al discurso de iruka-sensei pues... Mientras naruto resivia la páliza de su vida de parte de las chicas, parecía ser que sakura era la que más fuerte pegaba, Sasuke se compadeció y decidió no cobrársela esta ves, mientras tanto mejor pensaba en que decirle a sakura ya que estaba seguro que igual estaría enfadado con el, y una sakura enfadada era alguien a que temer incluso para el. Naruto pues sólo se salvó porque llego el sensei y mando a todos a sentarse.

Los puestos quedaron final mente en : una naruto machucado, una sakura enfadada, y un Sasuke en apariencia indiferente pero sudando la gota gorda en su mente.

- _equipos de 3 integrantes_ , alguien estará en el equipo de Sasuke-kun me pregunto quién será-provocó la yamanaka que se encontraba sentada detrás de la ojijade.

-no tengo idea, **shanaro voy a estar con Sasuke-kun haci que aléjate de él bruja**

- _equipos de 3 eso hará que me alenté, solo espero que sakura esté conmigo es con la única que puedo entrenar de verdad._

 _-yo quiero estar con sakura y... Bueno no me importa mientras no me toque con Sasuke._

-queremos que cada equipo esté balanceado en fuerza y habilidades y en eso nos basamos para seleccionarlos, ahora anunciaré a los equipos

Después de pasar un rato escuchado las distribuciones hemos llegado al equipo 7

-equipo 7: naruto uzumaki

-ehhh?

-sakura haruno

-como, _estoy perdida_ \- piensa la pelirosa mientras agacha la cabeza como derrotada

-¡SIIII! -muy por el contrario el rubio se levanta con los brazos en alto en señal de victoria.

-y Sasuke uchiha

-estoy perdido

-genial!- después de nombrar al último integrante la reacción se intercambió entre los dos anteriores.

- _ya no me tocó con naruto-_ se decepciona una oji perla a lo lejos

-siguiente equipo 8: hinata hyuuga

-sí señor

-kiba inuzuka

-jejejej

-shino aburame

-mmmmm

Mientras seguían nombrando los equipos sakura Volteo a ver a ino con una sonrisa y la señal de la Victoria.

-porque te toco en ese equipo?- exclama enojada la rubia

- **cachinnnn el verdadero amor conquista todo**

-no lo entiendo que le ven a un chico como el, ni que fuera tan especial

-tú no tienes idea de nada shikamaru

-no, porque yo no soy una chica

-tú eres tan egocéntrista, los celos son terribles, odiaría estar en tu equipo

-ahora equipo 10: ino yamanaka, shikamaru nara

-¡ja! Dijiste algo haci como que odiarías estar en mi equipo

-y... Chouji akimichi

-hay no, con el gordinflón no

-esos son los equipos

-iruka-sensei, que tiene que hacer un gran ninja como yo con un hígado como Sasuke- interrumpe abruptamente un furioso ojiazul apuntando a su rival.

-Sasuke tuvo el mejor promedio de graduación de todos y sakura fue la primera kunoichi en habilidades teóricas,naruto tú eres el peor de todos, para crear un equipo balanceado pusimos a los mejores estudiantes con el peor estudiante

-solo asegúrate de no ponerte en mi camino, dobe

-rrrg, oye que dijiste

-estás sordo

-ya vasta naruto siéntate, _y tú compórtate Sasuke-kun_.

Mientras sakura decía/pensaba esto tiraba de la manga a naruto para sentarlo y le pegaba con el pie a Sasuke

-después del almuerzo conocerán a sus maestros jounin, hasta entonces descansen

...

-Sasuke-kun, donde estás. adonde se abra ido corriendo tan rápido, no me dijo dónde juntarnos, _se habrá enojado porque también lo regañe en clase?_

-hola sakura, creo que por estar los 2 en el mismo equipo podemos almorzar juntos y conocernos mejor

La ojijade se le quedo mirando, dándose cuenta que la técnica de naruto para asercarse a ella tenía algo de verdad, es que ella y Sasuke casi no se relacionaban con nadie más y si ivan a ser un equipo tendrían que trabajar juntos lo que conllevaba que tendrían que conocerse, o por lo menos evitar pelearse cada cinco segundo, algo que la pelirosa veía imposible dado que tanto naruto como Sasuke se llevaban como perros y gatos, agréguenle que el pelirrubio era el que más fácilmente conseguía sacarla de sus casillas, cosa no muy rara teniendo en cuanta su temperamento y las estupideces del ojiazul

- _sería una buena idea aceptar, pero también debe estar Sasuke-kun, sin embargo si le digo a naruto que me acompañe a buscarlo cuando nos vea se pondrá furioso, conviene más encontrar primero a Sasuke-kun y convencerlo de almorzar con naruto_. Gomen, naruto pero primero tengo que encontrar a Sasuke-kun

-p-pero

El contenedor del zorro no tuvo tiempo de decir nada dado que su compañera se fue saltando de hay. Sin más alternativa, pensando que había sido rechazado por completo y que su amor platónico prefería solo a Sasuke, se fue de hay con la cabeza gacha hacia uno de los contenedores de agua que se encontraban en el techo de la academia.

- _uhg, que molesto, me toca en el mismo equipo que sakura y al el tambien tenía que tocarle_. Debe haber alguna manera para sobre llevarlo

En medio de su monólogo naruto se da cuenta que justo en una de las ventanas del edificio del frente se enconbraba su némesis, como él había nombrado a Sasuke, tomando de pequeños sorbos una lata de jugo de tomate y esperando que sakura lo encuentre.

-lo tengo!

El rubio pensando rápido como nunca ideó un plan contra Sasuke, haci sigilosamente se escurrió por atrás del ojinegro y saltó sobre el cayendo ambos dentro de la habitación y cerrando la ventana de paso.

-naruto, tranquilízate-intento el uchiha mientras forcejeaba con el uzumaki

Por hay cerca se encontraba el equipo 10 almorzando, pero al ver lo que hizo naruto se quedaron observando expectantes lo que sucedería, pero al no ver nada solo pudieron escuchar el alboroto formado tras la ventana, unos cuanto quejidos, uno que otro golpe y silencio final mente. Si saber cuál fue el resultado contemplaron la ventana abrirse y salir a un Sasuke sin una gota de sudor formando una media sonrisa antes de irse.

-venció a naruto sin soltar ni una gota de sudor- pensó en voz alta el nara totalmente sorprendido.

-que esperabas, naruto contra Sasuke, no hay competencia- exclama como si nada la yamanaka.

En un lugar diferente a las afueras de la academia en unas bancas rodeada de árboles se encontraba sakura con 2 almuerzos, no había encontrado a Sasuke y aunque podría rastrear su aura con facilidad le daba miedo descubrir si estaba molesto con ella, por eso decidiendo tomar un pequeño descanso se quedó en ese lugar.

 _-bueno no hay porque apresurarse, estaremos en el mismo grupo por un buen rato, seguro Sasuke-kun se acostumbrará. Sin embargo no puedo dejar de pensar que lo allá malcriado un poco, siempre le e dado la mayor parte de mi atención y nunca lo había regaño por pelearse con naruto, es que el también estaba mal al seguir molestándolo_. Ahhh?

La pelirosa dejo de vagar por sus pensamientos al ver a Sasuke apollado frente a ella en un árbol, sí que se sorprendió ya que estaba sonriendo de una forma que no le parecía del todo suya

 _-Sasuke-kun?, no espera no es el, esta emanación es de naruto, porque se habrá trasformado, que planea, bueno démosle sus cinco minutos y averigüemos que trama_

-sakura, tú frente es tan grande y cautivadora que me dan ganas de darle un beso

-ehh?

Nuestra kunoichi se le quedo mirando sonrojada dado que lo que le dijo le sonó muy lindo, claro hasta que el rubio trasformado rompió el momento

-solo bromeaba, ese es el tipo de tontería que naruto diría

El trasformado fue moviéndose hasta sentarse al lado de una pensativa y cavis baja pelirosa.

- _pues claro que sólo la diría naruto, el y cuál quier otro que intente elogiar y/o conquistar a una chica. Porque Sasuke-kun no puede ser un poco más romántico_

-quisiera preguntarte algo, naruto, que piensas de él

-ya veo, haci que estás eran tus verdaderas intenciones. Es tan fastidioso, con todas esas bromas y escándalos que hace, no posee educación, es una verdadera escoria. Eso es lo que e oído en la aldea, y puede que sea un poco molesto, bueno tal ves muy molesto, pero él es haci, un fastidioso y bromista cabeza hueca que quiere llamar la atención y dejar de ser odiado, es tan despreciable eso?.- la pelirosa termino diciendo con un tono de ternura a pesar de seguir insultandolo

-sakura

Ese fue el susurro del rubio-pelinegro que se fue acercando poco a poco a sakura provocando que está se sonrojara viendo la intención detrás del acercamiento, ohhh mierda y como se libraba de esta ahora.

...

En un lugar diferente, caminando por las calles de la aldea, se encontraban 2 hombres, uno mucho más mayor que el otro, este vestía un traje completo de color blanco y rojo, más un ancho gorro de los mismos colores con el kanji del fuego, su acompañante de unos 20 tantos años tenía el pelo de color plateado, vestía un uniforme tradicional ninja con la cara y uno de sus ojos cubiertos

-esta vez instruirás a estos genin

-otra ves yo?

-no pongas esa cara de desagrado, gai ya está ocupado organizando su equipo de genin, ¿no crees que sería hora de tener tus propios disipulos?

-ya

La respuesta tan desganada del jounin no sorprendió en nada al hokage, haci que siguió caminando como si nada rumbo a su destino, estaba seguro que al final despertaría el interés del peliplata, después de todo había escogido este equipo especial mente para el.

-bueno, creo que te interesaran estos genin. Mira ya llegamos

-donde estamos?

-en la casa de naruto uzumaki

 _-el hijo del cuarto_..., el chico llego a ser genin?

-jajaja, parece que estás un poco interesado

Y como no estarlo, del que estaban hablando era el hijo del quien fue su maestro, obviamente tenía curiosidad, por esos siguió al tercero al interior de la residencia, y valla sorpresa se llevó

-esta es la casa de naruto ¿no?-preguntó un poco dudoso el hatake

-eso es

Kakashi no podía estar más shokeado, a diferencia de su maestro, naruto tenía el lugar echo una posilga, la cama desordenada, el lava plato lleno con una o dos moscas volando por encima, en el comedor lleno de envases vacíos de Ramen, y ropa tirada por aquí y por allá. Él jounin se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba sentado el hokage y tomo una caja de leche que reposaba hay.

- _esta leche caduco hace mucho. Nadie pensaría que es el hijo de minato sensei, con lo cuidadoso que era..._

-es un idiota. Eres la persona más adecuada para vigilarlo, ya que te percatas de muchas cosas. y después en tu equipo estarán esos chicos del clan uchiha, Sasuke y sakura. Te deseo buena suerte.

Mientras decía esto el kage de la aldea se iba retirando de la residencia dándole una mirada de reojo a su acompañante, para ver si se daba cuenta de sus palabras

- _los nombro en plural, talves la edad ya le está pasando factura, o es que espera que esos dos terminen juntos?, bueno no sería una sorpresa en la aldea que ellos se terminen casando y reviviendo al clan, es más creo que es algo que todos esperan._ Recibido, _parece que va a ser bastante problemático._

...

- _final mente se porque, porque sakura me gusta tanto, al fin lo entiendo, ella puede ver atraves de mi y entender, no me odia como los otros aldeanos y me aleja, ella...ella es diferente_

La chica al verlo ya tan cerca de ella estaba por golpearlo para apartarlo, naruto de verdad creía que le daría su primer beso a el. Al final no fue necesario usar la fuerza dado que la pelirosa captó provenir una punzada de dolor del estomago del chico.

Él oji azul no podía creer su mala suerte justo ahora tenía que ir al baño, pero rayos no podía aguantar, se estaba poniendo pálido y dándole un tic en el ojo por el esfuerzo

 _-mi estómago, que mal momento_. Vuelvo en seguida!

Fue el grito del trasformado mientras corría hacia los escusados para encerrarse en uno mientras una shokeado a pelirosa solo reía nerviosamente.

-de la que me salve, párese ser que por una ves que naruto sea un puerco a sido beneficioso

...

-y final mente la casa de Sasuke y sakura uchiha...antes los uchiha vivían en un distrito especial,pero ahora Sasuke es el único sobreviviente.

Aunque hiruzen deseaba que kakashi se diera cuenta de la verdad sobre los sobrevivientes del clan, tampoco podía ser tan obvio. Desidio ser él quien abriera la puerta, y cuando lo hizo un papel doblado en dos caño a sus pies, al recogerlo lo leyó en voz alta

-"querido o queridos visitantes les doy la bienvenida a nuestro hogar, pueden pasar a todas las habitaciones pero os ruego no desordenéis nada, en la cocina les e dejado unas galletas que hice ayer más jugo de naranja, sientanses libres de comerlas. Se despide atte: sakura haruno"

Viendo desde atrás a los dos hombres se les notaba una gran gota de sudor a cada uno, para romper el ambiente el sarutobi tosió un poco y se dirijo en primer lugar a la cocina

-bueno por lo visto sakura presintió nuestra visita, no hay que ser descorteses, tomemos algunos bocadillos.

-como fue que sabía que estaríamos aquí, y si sabía que alguien invadiría su casa porque les deja para comer?

Si antes estaba en shock ahora estaba aturdido, es decir quien rayos dejaría comida y una carta de recibimiento a unos intrusos como si fuera cosa de todos los días

-nunca subestimes los presentimientos de esa chica, la posibilidad de que estén errados son de un 37 por ciento, lo más seguro es que adivinara que alguien vendría y como no sintió peligro debió de haber suponido que sería yo.

-aún haci es algo muy descuidado de su parte, que pasa si se equivoca, me sorprende que Sasuke la allá dejado.

Mientras el líder de la aldea tomaba un vaso de jugo tranquilamente le explica al jounin

-no es que sea descuidada, mira al costado de la puerta

- _mmmmm? Eso es un genjutsu, que está ocultando_

-ya te diste cuenta, hay está el circuito para desactivar las trampas de la casa, ellos dos lo diseñaron en caso de intrusos, como confiaron que sería yo sabían que sabría de ella y como desactivarla

-entiendo, cuantas personas saben de esto

-solo nosotros 3, aunque ahora somos 4 contándote. vamos te enseñaré sus habitaciones, _aunque suelen pasar la noche en una sola de ellas, pero kakashi no necesita saber eso...aún_

Avanzando hacia los dormitorios se podía ver una gran diferencia entre un hogar y el otro, la casa de los uchihas, estaba impecable, casa cosa en su lugar, los suelos relucientes, y las ventanas brillantes. Era fácil mente diferenciable una habitación de la otra. la de la kunoichi con un pequeño balcón circular, una planta colgante en el techo y varias estanterías con libros que abarcan desde medicina, psicología, matemáticas, plantas ninjas,etc, y en un costado tenía dos fotos, una de ella con su familia de niña y la otra con Sasuke. La habitación de Sasuke tenía en una de sus paredes una ventana y debajo de esta un estante con algunos libros, más que nada de jutsus, y diccionarios, sobre esta había dos fotos, una de él con su familia y la otra de él y sakura como de unos 11 años posiblemente tomada en Navidad por las ropas abrigadas, también tenía un largo balcón dado que este comunicaba con la sala de estar y frente al la cama con el emblema uchiha sobre ella

-uchiha fugaku, el padre de Sasuke, era un hombre riguros, se ve que también tiene bastante disciplina

-su hermano itachi también lo fue

-ah, sí. Itachi estuvo bajo tus órdenes, ¿no?. yo haré la petición en lugar de fugaku y kizashi, sus padres... Por favor, cuida bien de sus hijos

-no pude enseñarle nada a itachi, incluso el sharinga que tenía era superior al mío

-hablando de eso, ahora eres el único de konoha que posee un sharingan...no sabemos si Sasuke podrá despertar su sharingan o no pero apóyalo si llega ese momento.

-si...estos ojos están unidos a la tragedia, tal vez sería mejor que terminara sin despertar el sharingan ni nada, pero...pero, estos ojos, ni buenos, ni malos, parece que tienen una clave importante sobre los sentimientos hacia los amigos, compañeros y familia. Si se piensa que hay un inconveniente por tener estos sentimientos...que atraen a la tragedia.

 _-kakashi... Puede que tengas razón en que están unidos a la tragedia, pero... esos dos ya an vivido la tragedia y la prueba son sus ojos, ambos lo an despertado, aunque solo están en el primer nivel de la face 1_. Parece que este año tampoco has cambiado tus criterios de evaluación.

...

Mientras tanto en una bodega a oscuras se podía ver a un pelinegro amarrado, amordazado y tirado en el suelo.

- _baje mi defensa_

 **Flash back**

-ja! Buen intento

Sasuke se veía de pie mientras naruto se encontraba en el suelo derrotado, o se fue lo que quiso hacer creer dado que solo era una sustitución, el pelinegro al no esperarse esto fue sorprendido por 6 narutos que se le tiraron encima al mismo tiempo.

-te tengo! Ahhh!

 **Fin flash back**

 _-en clase no pude hacer ni una simple réplica, nunca creí que él pudiera mezclar el jutsu de sustitución y los clones de sombra._

Un pelinegro por fin desatado se encontraba buscando a naruto hasta que se encuentra con una sakura dando pequeños saltitos en una banca del patio.

-Sasuke volviste!, no seas penoso niño tonto, ya estás listo, osea mental mente preparando, porque yo sí y tengo muchas ga...

 _-esta obviamente no es sakura, mejor la ignoro_

Fue el pensamiento del uchiha mientras la pasaba de largo sin darle importancia

-oye, espera un minuto

- _tal vez me sirva para algo_ , ¿dónde está naruto?

-ahhh, lo ves, hay estás cambiando el tema de nuevo, porque te a dado tanta curiosidad por esa molestia hoy, que tal si lo olvidamos y regresamos a nuestro beso, _no estuve espiando a esa frente de marquesina por nada, ahora que me trasforme en ella me le puedo adelantar y ser yo quien bese a Sasuke._

 _-yo no e preguntado por naruto? Espera, eso quiere decir que ella vio a sakura con el dobe trasformado en mí y nos confundió, ¿pero que quiso decir con eso de beso?, como ese usoratonkachi se allá atrevido a tocarla haré arder su casa con el dentro y aún vivo..._

Los pensamientos homicidas de Sasuke sobre cómo torturaria a naruto por atreverse a "besar" a sakura seguían hasta que la falsa pelirosa lo saco de ellos

-como sea naruto solo quiere pelear contigo, ¿sabes porque es tan fastidioso?, porque no creación bien, él no tubo ni padre ni madre, nadie que le enseñara lo que está bien o mal, piénsalo, el solo hace lo primero que se le viene a la mente, si yo hiciera las cosas como naruto olvídalo, mis padres se volverían locos, yo estaría en serios problemas, pos supuesto que yo no lo hago, pero si tú no tienes padres que te digan nada entonces como lo sabrías, es tan egoísta y berrinchudo...

La furia del uchiha iba creciendo con cada palabra que decía esa impostora, la verdadera sakura siempre lo colocaba en su lugar cuando su paciencia con naruto estaba por explotar, recordándole que él no tubo padres nunca a diferencia de ellos y por eso era su deber como sus compañeros de guiarlo y enseñarle lo que ellos si alcanzaron a aprender, por eso es que podía llevar la fiesta más o menos en paz con él dobe sin llegar más allá de una que otra pelea "amistosa". También sentía que el rubio era parecido a ellos dos, dado que tuvieron que crecer y aprender por sí mismo sin el cariño de una familia, también por esto es que se aguantaba y dejaba que sakura le enseñara algunas cosas paro los exámenes.

-no tienes ni idea de lo que significa estar solo

-porque me estás diciendo esto

-porque tú Eres fastidiosa!, y más te vale que no te vuelva ver intentando suplantar a sakura, tú jamás será ella, ami.

El uchiha más que furioso se alejo de allí, intentado tranquilizarse para no hacer algo que después sakura pudiera hacer que se arrepienta, y es que aunque el uchiha fuera un caballero y no golpeara a mujeres no quería decir que se arrepentiría de hacerlo contra esa que bien merecido se lo tenía.

...

En un pequeño parque de juegos sentados en una banca el hokage y el próximo sensei del equipo 7 se encontraban tomando un pequeño refresco mientras terminaban su conversación, o más bien el hatake averiguaba los motivos para serle asignado ese equipo

-porque?

-qué cosa?

-¿porque poner a esos tres bajo mi supervisión?

-un torpe rechazado, uno de la élite, una kunoichi inteligente...se párese al antiguo equipo minato.

Él peliplata se giró rápidamente hacia el hokage, mirándolo con su único ojo en grande por la sorpresa

-po-por eso los puso conmigo?

-kakashi...como hokage,no tomo decisiones sobre asuntos profesionales basándome en apreciaciones personales. La persona adecuada en el lugar adecuado... Me preocupa aprovechar bien a las personas con talento, más que en qué pensarán los profesores de la academia. Ahora mismo la organización de los equipos tiene una gran influencia en el porcentaje de éxito de sus misiones, tanto en los shinobis como en sus movimientos en grupo. Por tanto, es casi obligatorio tener una gran variedad de grupos especializados que puedan sanar a la aldea...como por ejemplo, el equipo de gai organizado el año pasado. El grupo no está balanceado, es algo que va contra de lo que enseñan los profesores de la academia, pero ¿no crees que se forma un grupo bien especializado en taijutsu?

-es posible

-y este año están realmente por su cuenta. Como el que le asigne a kurenai que se especializaria en búsqueda. Incluso pretendo organizar un equipo que utiliza ninjutsu secreto, estoy seguro que bajo el cuidado de asuma podrá revivir y superar antiguas glorias.

Él hatake ahora más calmado y regresando a su anterior postura, se colocó a meditar mientras movía súbeme te la lata de su refresco

-así que es eso. Naruto es el jinchuuriki del kyubi y Sasuke tiene la posibilidad de liberar el sharingan de los uchiha.

-ya te lo dije antes, solo tú podrás apoyar a Sasuke con su sharingan,y también a sakura cuando llegue el momento, _pero si soy sincero espero que esos dos puedan dominar el doujutsu para controlar al kyubi, para no volver a repetir la tragedia de esa noche_

-entiendo que ambos son únicos, pero¿y esa chica, sakura?

-ehhh? _si sakura lo escuchara estaría furiosa_ , bueno...ella es una entre pocos _con es habilidad poco usual entre el clan,_ creo que tiene cualidades para ser una buena kunoichi,pero por ahora es normal...no obstante...el talento atrae talento, los hombres son conscientes de las mujere y la competencia hace crecer.

-en resumen, también planea el crecimiento del equipo

-no tanto...

-comprendo su idea, yo mismo soy quien ha fallado dos veces con los equipos que me había preparado, tal vez no estoy echo para ser tutor...

-los hiciste fallar por tus impresiones personales?

-no

-hum. Hicieron las cosas mal, pero el mundo shinobi es muy duro, asi que es mejor que se den cuenta mientras aún son jóvenes, los resultados deben tener importancia en su vida

-pero¿y si consigo un resultado por casualidad?

-puede ser haci, pero yo creía, y sigo creyendo en ti...

-sandaime

-igual como minato

Dando como fin a la conversación el kage de konoha se levantó y dijo sus últimas palabras

-confiar y cuidar de los disipulos, eso es algo que también debe hacer un maestro.

OHAYO, muy bien aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero a ver qué les párese, y que esperan pare el siguiente capítulo.

Una acotación este capítulo tiene un largo que equivale a cuatro o cinco capítulos de mi otra historia aparte de una imagen echa por mi ( es la foto que describo en la habitación de Sasuke ) por lo tanto las actualizaciones serán más separadas talves sean mensuales y no semanales. Les pido sean comprensivos no solo escribo sino que también estudió en la U

Sin más me despido y nos estamos leyendo

La imagen la pueden ver en wattap junto con la historia 


End file.
